Archive:The Council of Cognition
Description The Council of Cognition is comprised of mostly scholars who are looking to gain a better understanding of magical ideals and pursuits. Our studies take us all over Azeroth and beyond. While we hope to better understand everything around us, we hope our discoveries can be of use to the Alliance as a whole. We pride ourselves on our knowledge and the ability to be called upon in a time of battle. Because the Horde continues to be an ever-present thorn in our sides, we recruit those who can help us combat our foes with more than just the power of the mind. If you're handy with a weapon or medically gifted, we could certainly use you! OOC: The Council of Cognition is a med/heavy RP guild on Wyrmrest Accord. We seek to recruit quality, lore compliant roleplayers with a heavy interest in character development. While we may do things outside of the realm of roleplay. Questing. PvP. Exploring PvE content - our main purpose will always be for the story of the guild and its characters. If you desire a guild who never strays too far from the tracks, look no further than here. 'What to Expect' *Interesting storylines and adventures that will not only test your character's way of thinking, but possibly change them for the better of for the worst. You choose whether your character grows or takes a step back. (No. We are not focused on changing your character's concept. We believe every roleplayer has the right to choose how their toon is or is not affected by various interactions.) *Fun interactions with other allied guilds and various members of the Alliance community. *DMed combat battles/missions. (These do not occur every time.) Tower of Cognition The Tower of Cognition rests along a cliffside in Elwynn Forest. It can be found on the eastside of Stone Cairn Lake, overlooking the area. The council functions out of this tower under the instruction of its Head Councilor and Councilors. Unfettered by the affairs of the temporal plane, council members are able to research their mystical pursuits. Though, not all of our members are magically inclined, our library is open for various researches for those we allow it. Much of our guild RP will take place here. 'Admittance' Because the Council doesn't actively go out and advertise themselves in public, admission is by invitation only. Does this mean you are incapable of hearing about us by word of mouth? Not at all! In fact, you may have also come into contact with the Tower of Cognition located in Elwynn Forest, which houses our council library and research center. We are not a secretive organization by any means, but we claim no high ranking position within the Alliance military or government structure either. We are here to help better serve and inform our allies with our skills. Those interested in joining are required to fill out an application and undergo an IC interview with a unit captain, Councilor, or, the Head Councilor herself. From there, it will be determined whether or not you will be an asset or a liability. The Welcome Letter: Dear '<'Name of new recruit'>,'' As a new recruit to our many pursuits, we welcome you to the council.The Alliance could certainly use more capable souls to better defend our lives and our homes! Enclosed within the package accompanying this letter, you will find all of your starting tools. Your council tabard and ECD are sent in confidence that you will care for and use these items well. In order to get to work, you will need to visit the location highlighted on the enclosed card. Once you've done so, you will find who you will reporting under and just what is expected of you. You will do well to remember this information and relay any questions to your unit lead. ''Signed, '' ' {C}OOC: All new recruits to the Council of Cognition will receive this welcome letter upon entry. This letter is attached to a small package. Within this package a new recruit will find: a card highlighting the location of our main headquarters, our ECD (enchanted communications device), and their tabard. '' Internal Structure '''High Councilor: Holding this rank is none other than, Koira Winthrope. Her word is final and her votes in the Councilor sessions are the most important. She says it, it gets done and she is not to be questioned. Councilor: The elite of the Council, whose will and determination has been tested in the forge of battle and beyond. Their quick wit, skill, and determination has earned them a high ranking seat within the Council. They work directly with the Head Councilor and help oversee that the Council is running as it should be. Captain: Unit leaders of the Council. Combat, Mystic, Medics - each unit has their own respective captain. They work directly with the Councilors; training and giving out any necessary orders to those of the lower rankings. Sage: Mystic spell weavers from cultures far and wide. Practitioners of arts and magic unknown to the common folk. Scholars with a lust for unquenchable knowledge. If any of these describe your character, this is the rank for you. Medic: Our medics are quite important. Without them, injuries on the job would likely go on untreated and headaches would increase from there. Guard: Skilled in the art of combat and survival, you are the men and women in charge of defending the Council. Our guards are the Council's tough as nails meatshields. Apprentice: Apprentices are trained by the Head Councilor and various Councilors. Usually, a Councilor will have an apprentice of their own to instruct and aid them with various tasks. They train to one day be of use with their skills and apply what they have learned towards a greater good. Initiate: Entry level rank for all new members. New members will find themselves placed within this trial rank for about a week - or at least until their first guild meeting/assignment. 'People of Note' '''Arcanist Koira Winthrope' - Head Councilor (GM)' '''Wilbyr Coghat' '- Councilor' Krystah De'Voue' - Captain (Medical)' Eric Darson' - Captain (Aegis)' External Links http://tcoc.shivtr.com/ Category:Archived Guilds